


DOMESTIC (Sweet dreams Kei-kun)

by Honeytea_Dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, I have no vocabulary I’m sorry, Im sorry I’m advance I’m stupid and can’t think, M/M, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, i care the, m?/? I love the shel?/???, send help I have three braincells noen r working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytea_Dreams/pseuds/Honeytea_Dreams
Summary: Tsukkiyama being domestic and cute and uh fluff and cuddling.Send help I can’t make captions
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	DOMESTIC (Sweet dreams Kei-kun)

Yamaguchi snuggled up against Tsukishima, currently the two were cuddling.

“Babe, you smell like strawberries,”. 

Yamaguchi giggled, it wasn’t the first time Tsukki complimented him like this. Maybe it was because sleepy Tsukki had low vocabulary, or maybe it was because he liked the smell of strawberries. But Yamaguchi thought it was cute that he brought it up now and again.

“Mmm, I do.. You’re warm.”

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi a bit closer, feeling a little more drowsy. Yamaguchi could feel his air escaping as Kei’s grip in him was tightening,

“Tsukki~, you’re squishing me I can’t breath,”.

Tsukishima didn’t respond, instead he clingled onto Yamaguchi more. Yamaguchi smiled, and ruffled his fingers through his lover’s hair. Yamaguchi tilted his head upwards and gently kissed Tsukishima’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams Kei-kun,”


End file.
